Naruto? Where are you going?
by AyameAyano
Summary: What? Naruto is leaving without Sakura? Where exactly is he going? To find Sasuke?
1. That night

Naruto...where are u going?

a/n:sorry people i havent been writing alot i promise i'll get 2 ch. in for a true feeling.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and sakura were laying down on the mountian.

"Sakura?" asked the yellow haired ninja.  
"What Naruto?" answered the pink haired ninja.  
"ummmmm" said naruto, he was thinking of what to say the he came up with this.  
"Ummm i hope it gets cloudy" then he remembered somthing.  
"Huh why would you ask that"  
"Well because i made a bet with tsunade that it would rain by tommarow"  
"Then sakura's fist came out of nowhere and almost hit naruto in the head.  
"whoa sakura you could've kill me"  
"You idiot!" yelled sakura

Later as they walk home Naruto spoke up.  
"Sakura what do you want more than anything"  
Sakura froze thinking of what she wanted she felt like a child then she spoke up.  
"Well i want to see Sasuke again"said sakura "Sakura i just want you to know that i want to make you happy, I'll bring back sasuke even if it causes me death, I just want you to be happy i mean if you want me to die now i'll do it.  
Sakura then froze upon the words naruto has just said he was serious this time.  
"No Naruto i don't want you to die"  
"i jus"  
as sakura feels a purse on her lips she saw naruto he was kissing her she felt different than what ahe thought of sasuke.Sakura the backed off and naruto again said "sakura just be happy." Sakura froze thinking of what happened feeling differnt, she thought kissing sasuke would be better but naruto...-. Then he thoughts broke as naruto said that they should head home.Then sakura just stood there then nodded,then naruto started walking as sakura tried to reach for his hand she froze again,what was this feeling sakura asked to herself. Then sakura had enough strength to push herself to talk.  
-  
A/N:hey did u guys lie the story there are more chapters coming im gana make the 2nd chapter right now. 


	2. Why?

Naruto... where are you going A/N:hey people have you enjoyed the first chapter well heres ch.2 -  
Sakura had finally had the strength to talk "Naruto"  
naruto looked back in a confused look "what sakura?" sakura the froze again and then naruto spoke up "Well then bye"  
as soon as naruto left sakura fell to her knees.Then Shikamaru came by and said "Hey sakura its pretty dark why are you here just sitting"  
Sakura didn't say anything,she got up and started walking to her house.  
"Hey sakura, o well guess i'll just go home too"  
As askura gets to her house,when she saw yellow things it made her think about naruto , She went to her room and fell to a deep sleep.

She woke up and went outside it was raining she went inside and got her pink umbrella.She was looking down the road as then she saw a Naruto she started blushing a little till naruto got by her Hey sakura i won the bet against the old hag,well sakura lets go"  
"O-ok"replided sakura.  
Sakura was thinking that this was bad everytime Tsunade losses a bet she takes it out on her.  
As they got to the hokage room "Hello tsunade"said sakura "Hello Naruto Sakura the mission im assigning you was canceled because of the weather"  
"Yes!!!!!!!!! off to ichirakuramen" Naruto ran out of the door as fast as he can as sakura was about to leave she said bye to tsunade.

Later at ichiraku ramen

They had their ramen but when sakura was finished naruto had finished 5 or more.  
"Man that was good"said naruto Later as they leve the store naruto said "Hey sakura wanna come over to my house i got some new movie for us to watch"  
of course sakura replied"Yes"  
as they got to naruto's apartment sakura sat down on his couch.  
"Ummm ok what do you want to watch scary or romance"  
Sakura replided "Scary"  
As naruto turned on the movie he went to grab popcorn and sat down next to sakura then the next thing sakura falls asleep on naruto when naruto fell asleep.Then saukra opened her eyes and saw naruto.  
"Naruto whats happening"  
Naruto replied "SH stay here"  
Then naruto went to the window and heared footsteps naruto walked to the window and saw Sasuke.  
"Dang it naruto i forgot where you live"  
yelled sasuke.  
Then naruto and sakuraheared a knock on the door then naruto opened it, Sasuke ran in and sat on the couch.Sakura stood as she saw naruto walking away, "Naruto wait where are you going"  
Naruto turned and said"You don't need me anymore now you have sasuke"  
Sakura yelled"Naruto no don't leave staying here with you will make me happy"  
As naruto starts walking more and more sakura started running after him she kept running but it seems as if she wasn't getting closer the she yelled again-  
Sakura opened her eyes and screamed out "Naruto"  
she looked up and saw that it was morning and saw naruto right there with his eyes closed."was it all a dream?"Asked sakura the she said"Well i hope that dream never comes true,Sakura move up to naruto's face and buried her face on his chest and fell to a deep sleep.She didn't dream about anything,nothing.  
Sakura woke up and seem not to find naruto there,she got up quick and looked around and saw naruto in the kitchen eating his breakfast ramen.  
"Good morning Sakura"said naruto Sakura got up and went to the kitchen and grabed the seat closest to naruto.  
Naruto spoke up"Sakura i went to see tsunade this morning and told her to send me to a special mission one that you are not able to come"  
Sakura froze then she spoke up"Whats the mission then, why is it so important"  
Naruto spoke up quietly and said"The mission is to sind sasuke"  
Sakura was amazed and said"Why would you do it naruto"  
"it's for you to be happy i'll be leaving today at noon"  
then naruto pointed to a bag full of stuff.  
"Naruto no, don't go please i beg you please don't go"Tears filled her eyes.  
"Sakura i've already made my decision"  
Naruto then went to the bag of stuff and was leaving.  
"Naruto is it noon yet"  
"yes"  
"wait Naruto"  
Then naruto kept walking and walking it was like her dream he was leaving her.  
Sakura ran for him hr knees were weak but she didn't care if they hurt she kept running for naruto.Then naruto went to the konoha gate and sakura still chasing him and naruto turned his head and ordered"Go home"  
Sakura shook her head weakly and fell to her knees "Naruto please don't go please i need you i'm lonley if you leave i will follow you no mater what but just plea"  
Sakura then felt naruto kiss her she pulled back a little and then she sat there,till then she had enough strength to push herself in to another kiss her arms were around his neak naruto pulled back a little and then sakura said"Just one more night naruto please." Then naruto agreed and walked with her all the way home then naruto got behind sakura and said"Sakura are you ok if your legs hurt i'll carry you"  
then sakura looked back to see naruto letting his hands out for sakura to get on.  
Sakura said "no thanks naruto"  
then naruto said "Are you sure i mean it's my last day here well till i get back from my mission"  
then sakura said"no thanks naruto i'm strong"  
"well ok" 


	3. Well

Naruto Where are you going

A/N:Ok guys heres a chapter but i would mostly thank Naruto's Avenger he put this story on his C2 so this chapter is to him -------------------------------------------

chapter 3

Later as Sakura and naruto got home Naruto told sakura"I'm going to see tsunade to tell her that i'll be leaving tommarow ok"  
"Ok"Replied sakura.  
Later as Naruto left Sakura sat down she waited for a while and fell to sleep.  
The shut and she woke up as quick as she can and saw Naruto he was bleeding "Sakura i'm back from the mission" sakura thought how he went when he promised Naruto fell to the ground,sakura tried to get up but she couldn't then all of a sudden- sakura woke up she looked around she didn't see Naruto she asked herself"man i had another nightmare" She got up and started looking for naruto she went upstairs and didn't see him.

Sakura went to the couch again and saw naruto sleeping while sitting on the side of the couch sakura said"Man how could i miss that" the she sat down next to him and fell asleep on his lap.Naruto woke up and so did sakura"good morning sakura,'i'll be leaving soon" said naruto "well like in 5 minutes"  
"What already why so early"  
"Heh sakura it's 6pm"  
"What the he--" she look around for a clock and saw that it was 6 Naruto gathered his things and sakura then spoke up"Naruto wait 1 more hour please"Sakura begged "Ok Sakura but only one more ok"  
"Yes"  
Then a few minutes later they were sitting on the couch holding hands while watching t.v Sakura bent over to kiss Naruto.They both puresed each other with their arms around their necks they kissed for the rest of the time and Naruto loooked at the clock"Hey Sakura it's been one hour i got to go i'm sorry sakura" they then kissed quickly and Naruto ran out the door.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes she started crying more worse than the time Sasuke left she was alone.While she was crying Naruto forgot to close the door as then Ino walked by seeing that sakura was sobbing.Ino went in and told Sakura "Whats wrong Sakura i haven't seen you like this before?." Then Ino remembered that Sakura was with Naruto "Ummm Sakura is this about Naruto?"Sakura shook her head weakly."What happened between you guys?""N-Naruto L-left t-to f-ffind s-sasuke i'm a-all alone"said sakura weakly.

"Come on Sakura cheer up lets go on a walk"  
Sakura nodded.Sakura began to feel better later they got to the flower shop where Ino works Sakura heared yelling "Hey mom i brought a friend over"yelled Ino then Ino said to sakura"well theres my mom again yelling at my dad" Sakura leaned down to smell the flowers they smelt nice she began getting more better then ino spoke up "Hey Sakura you should leave the stores gonna close soon" Sakura replied"Ok" then when Sakura was walking past the door Ino said "Hey Sakura you should come here more offten don't be a stranger to this place."

"Ok Ino" the sakutra left the the door and started walking the direction that wasn't towards Naruto's Apartment.She started walking and walking then came to the uchiha land,she looked around to see the uchiha crest that was broken."This place kinda scares me"said sakura She started walking and saw 2 figures sitting on the cliffside sakura ran to an l saped wall where they couldn't see her.

She looked again but this time it started raining and she saw one him.  
"S-Sasuke what is he doing here' She looked to the right and saw Itachi.  
"of course this might be the uchiha day the one at the great waterfall where Naruto and Sasuke battled,the day of Madara Uchiha"  
she began being quiet and listen to the conversation.  
"Surprised to see you here Itachi"Said Sasuke."well it is the day of Madara uchiha shouldn't you be with orochimaru right now"  
Sasuke drew out his sword and put it in the direction of itachi "ok itachi tell me the real reason why your here"demanded Sasuke.  
"heh" "Whats so funny" "Nothing just that i killed the family it's all so my day too." "hmmmmmmmmm Generaly i would thy to kill you but..." Sasuke drew back his sword.

Sasuke and Itachi started walking the direction that sakura was at. Then itachi stopped and went to the building sakura was at and put his hand on it sakura was about to scream she held it with all her might. Then itachi moved his hand away and left with sasuke. Sakura was scared and amazed at the same time had it mean Naruto went on that mission for no reason. Sakura started running home till she got to Naruto's area.  
"U-Ummm S-sakura" Said a quiet voice from behind her.Sakura turned to see that it was Hinata."yes hinata" "umm hows Naruto?" "H-He left" She knew Hinata liked Naruto the Hinata spoke up "Umm ok then" Hinata started walking,"Wait hinata heres an umbrella it's starting to rain hard and don't catch a cold" sakura threw a pink umbrella "Umm T-thank you s-sakura"

sakura went into the house and went upstarirs to naruto's room "I guess i'll sleep here tonight" She jumped on the bed and fell asleep and dreamed of somthing it turned to a nightmare.  
-  
A/N:Ok you guys and Naruto's Avenger i hope you like this chapter R&R and ummm tommarow im making season 2 grand chapter 


	4. Season 2!

Naruto Where are you going season 2 premire

A/N:Hey guys here is the season 2 premire hope you guys like it.

Days and days pass on and on it felt like a year to sakura.everyday she would sit by the konoha gate and wait for naruto.until one day Sakra was sent to tsunade's room.

"Yes tsunade" said sakura.  
"Sakura you may have realize that naruto hasn't been back for 3 months"said tsunade.Tears filled sakura's eyes she wipped them as quick as possible but she couldn't stop crying.the tsunade said"Sakura it's almost been 4 months now i think"  
"No it can't be true thats not possible i love him but he couldn't of died it's impossibe."She ran out before tsunade can say anything.

She ran and ran till she got to the house she went in shut the door locked it and cried she cried so much that her whole shirt was wet. When she was done crying she went to tsunade again."Tsunade plese put me on a mission with Kakashi to bring back naruto.  
Tsunade was surprised then she excepted on her to do it."Ok sakura you may start when you want" of course sakura answered"Now i would like to start now,tell kakashi i'll be ahead of him.

Sakura ran out the door and out the konoha gate she kept running trying to find naruto on the way she kept running she never stopped she wanted to find him as fast as possible.then kakashi appeared in front of her."O Hello Kakashi" "Well Sakura you have been running for a while don't you think won't your legs hurt by now" sakura's legs hurt but she didn't care she cared more about naruto then herself.

A few hours later she was stll running then she stopped when she hit the sound village. Sakura started walking this time then an ambush of sound ninja came kakashi killed them before they hit sakura they started to run.more and more sound ninja following them as sakura thought they weregonna die a yellow haired boy stepped in front of them and knocked them all out she was amazed on how quick that ninja beat all of those sound ninja.She realized that another ninja was with him in orochimaru cloaks.who was the other he was wearing a black cloack with a spiral behind it.

sakura ran to him but she fell and he ran up to grab her "Sakura are you ok i know it's been a while" that voice sakura knew who it was now "N-Naruto"She looked up to find that it was naruto.they kissed and he pointed to the other ninja.the ninja turned and said"Hey Sakura long time no see" but she didn't care about him she looked at naruto he full of scratches and marks and some blood but it was ok he was still standing.

"Well Sasuke,Sakura we should get going" Naruto looked down at sakura's legs they were weak he could tell."Hey sakura your legs probably hurt,here get on my back"Sakura slowly got on his back and she was surpried.He went so fast it was the yellow flash that the fourth uses they soon got to the village and there was a welcoming party for Naruto and Sasuke. But sakura and naruto left pretty early. They soon got to his house and they went to his room "Man i havn't felt this bed in a long time he turned on the tv.soon sakura fell asleep and so did naruto they fell asleep hugging.

Later on Sasuke was just walking,ino was down the road and saw him she ran to him and said"Hey sasuke" sasuke replied "hi" it began to rain.sasuke looked up to see that ino's hair looked more beautiful when it rained. Sasuke then took her hand and Ino blushed."hey ino lets go get some ramen"Ino was surprised did he like her.Later at ichiraku ramen Ino and Sasuke were finished they soon got to the Uchiha mansion.

"Hey ino why don't you sleep here tonight" ino was so surpirised she couldn't answer.  
Then she felt a purse on he lipsshe looked to see that it was sasuke then Ino replied"ummm ok i'll stay."

Later at naruto's house Naruto and Sakura woke up.

A/N:So here was the season 2 grand opening hope you liked it. 


	5. what!

Naruto... where are you going A/N:hey guys im extermely busy so heres a chapter it might not be as good but ya.

Naruto and Sakura woke up.Naruto went downstairs as Sakura was changing,He turned on the T.V and Sakura came down"Good morning Naruto"sakura then sat down next to naruto holding his hand and leaning to him.Naruto got up without a word and statred walking out the door."Naruto where are you going now."

"Just to visit a few people." "wait Naruto you forgot somthing." sakura walked up and kissed Naruto "Be sure to come back before we eat tonight.""ok sakura i'll be back later"Naruto ran out the door.Sakura sat down on the couch watching Tv."Man i'm getting hungry what the heak is naruto doing."naruto ran into the door and locked it,he was breating heavily.

"Finally Naruto you got here what took you so long!""Sorry sakura got into some problems."Ok ummm lets eat"

Sakura and Naruto were finished eating,they went upstairs naruto fell asleep first.Sakura buried her head into naruto's chest and drifted away.She then soon woke up and find to not see naruto she got up and she bumped the back of her head on somthing. Naruto fell to the ground "man sakura why'd you do that" rubbing the back of his head." sorry naruto i didn't know you were there."

Naruto got up,"Sakura i have to go somewhere" naruto walked out the door. Later he went to the hokage room,"Tsunade what do you want me for."said naruto "Naruto, i have a request for you,Will you except to become an anbu." of course Naruto said yes. Naruto ran out the door "I can't wait to tell sakura." naruto soon got to his house and slammed the door open."Sakura where are you i got great news." he looked around and couldn't find her, he walked into the house and seemed to find a note on the kitchen table.

Naruto,  
i have went to visit Sasuke for some reason,  
I'll be home soon.

"Why the heak would sakura be at sasuke's" Naruto ran out the door to the uchiha's house. As soon as he got there he saw sakura and sasuke at the window.Naruto kept watching, as he see's sasuke bend over to sakura, Naruto's eyes widen he couldn't belive it. He ran home and locked the door, later there was a knock on the door "Naruto let me in!" she slammed the door open and found a note on the door when she closed it.

Sakura,  
When i got your note i ran to where u were and i saw what happend i had great news but you ruined it i wont tell you where i am.

sakura crushed the note and started crying"N-Naruto im sorry," she said to herself. She ran out the door going from place to place looking for naruto she was also crying till she went to tsunade.She wipped her tears and went in."Tsunade have you seen naruto"  
Tsunade remembered what naruto told her "Don't tell sakura where i am-" "Tsunade tell me i know you know where he is." "Sakura naruto ran home to you to tell somthing it was he has become an anbu." sakura ran out the door and went to the anbu headquarters.She ran down the hall looking for the name uzumaki on the door,she soon found the door and ran in.Naruto looked up his eyes where half closed "What do you want sakura." "Naruto why didn't you tell me this?" naruto didn't answer "Naruto speak to me" naruto turned his chair around to look outside the window.

Naruto filled his heart with anger and hatred. "Naruto please talk to me already." Naruto thought to himself 'Were sasuke and sakura together the whole time? but i tried to give her everything from me." Naruto's hand cluched so hard blood started dripping.

"Sakura please leave me alone." "No Naruto i won't." "Sakura! leave now!" she could feel the anger naruto had what had she done.

A/N:Hey guys sorry for the break up part but i think its kinda good somthing will happen i got this idea when i listened to It ends tonight by all american rejects 


End file.
